


Distraction

by Cipher_the_9th



Series: Masks and Lies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Chiss, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I listened to it while writing this, I need a hug., I sort of kind of based this off of Past Imperfect by Salacious Crumpet., Multi, Not really., Polyamory, Post-Death in the Family, Someone needs to take my keyboard away from me, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I making my characters cry?, You should read it., kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_the_9th/pseuds/Cipher_the_9th
Summary: Months into the aftermath of her mothers' death, Shade still can't get over how stupid she was.“Distraction serves evil more than any other mental state.”― Stefan Molyneux





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry and Past Imperfect by Salacious Crumpet. I've fallen into my form of writing depression, so you may notice that my fics have been getting progressively darker.  
> Characters:
> 
> Muirani'Shae'Daqu "Shade" - Shade is an Imperial Agent who took her mothers' place as Cipher 9 shortly after her death. She is currently in a relationship with Vector Hyllus and a Jedi Knight named Sabosen'Ai'Ata. (Yes, she and Vector are polyamorous.) She has fallen under the influence of Castellan Restraints, following in the steps of her mother.
> 
> Deathmist Veritas "Misty" - Misty is a dead former Imperial agent who trained Shade to follow in her footsteps. Her dream was to bring her family back together after they were separated by a devastating attack from the Empire. She died before she finished training her daughter and had formerly warned Shade about Castellan Restraints. She lost control of her lower body while being tortured by the Star Cabal.
> 
> Sabosen'Ai'Ata "Naia" - Naia is Shade and Vectors' fiancé. The jedi council is unaware of her relationship and she has been shielding her mind to keep then from knowing.
> 
> Honorsdaughter Veritas "Honor" - Honor is the Hero of Tython and Mistys' little sister. She has a dead twin named Norrie. Honor has a very bright and cheerful outlook on life, and can sometimes be a bit naïve.
> 
> Honorsloss Veritas "Norrie" - Norrie was a powerful Sith Inquisitor, and Honors' twin. She was adored by the entire family, and they were shocked when she took her own life while Misty was being tortured by the Star Cabal.
> 
> Sithhuntress Saida Veritas "Saida" - Saida is the mother of Misty, Norrie, and Honor. She is the Barsen'thor and has a very strict personality. She can often be seen as aloof and uncaring.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Excessive alcohol and spice use

 

Somehow, life seemed so much easier when Shade was drunk. She didn't have to think about her mother or her restraints. Hell, she didn't have to think about anything. Of course, the spice helped with that too.Honestly, she should be off saving the Empire or whatever other shit they needed her to clean up, but it felt so much better to sit in the corner of the Slippery Slopes cantina and mope. Either that, or slip away from Vectors' gaze to find Jheeg, the local spice vendor.

She sighed and glared at Vector from across the room. He glanced up from his datapad back at her, black tinted sunglasses flashing maroon in the dim colored lighting. He gently stepped over and snatched her bottle of Rancor blood out of her hands. "You shouldn't be drinking this”, he murmured "You know it isn't good for you." "Says who", she slurred feeling tipsy.

"Every legitimate doctor", he paused glancing at the scant amount remaining in the bottle, "How much of this to drink? We told you not to overdo it!" "So overprotective", she whined clutching at the front of his robes, probably staining them terribly, "About six bottles". She could practically feel his dark eyes widen behind their protective mask, “We’re going home. Now", he growled.

“But, why?”, she lamented. “Because you’re drunk, depressed, and high enough to reach the stars”, he was pulling her out of her seat. She went limp, weighing him down. “You are acting like a child, agent. If you don’t stand up, we will be forced to sedate you”, he wheezed, pulling her up by her arms. A few cantina patrons glanced over, but them dismissed them as a quarreling couple, which in a way they were.

“What in the world is going on here?” a familiar voice interrupted. Shade sat up, blinked, and tackled her other fiancé with a breathless kiss. “Help! Vector’s trying to kidnap me” she tried, a delicate eyebrow arched, “Likely story. Vector, let me pick your brain for a second. How much did she drink?” Naia demanded “Her mouth tastes like a concentrated blend of alcohol and spice.”

“She claims the number to be six bottles”, Vector fretted, “That is a nearly lethal amount.” “You need help,” Naia asserted, “A lot of help. I’ll be right back.” Vector shot her a bit of a worried glance and she responded with a comforting smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll get her back to normal in no time.” She turned back to Shade, pausing before waving her hand. “You need to fall asleep.” Shade blinked for a few seconds and the everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be the aftermath of Mistys' death. It will get better I promise. For now, Shade has some things to work out.


End file.
